Dark Forest
The Dark Forest is a region in Ehb, the single-player world in Dungeon Siege. Map Overview This forest lies along the trek from Glacern to Fortress Kroth and is immediately between the Subterranean River and Dark Swamp. The Traveler Camp is inside the region, and the Bandit swarms found thereafter are among the game's most difficult encounters. Pay some attention to the trees, because on more than one occasion, the thicket conceals paths that lead to some very high-quality treasure. Note in particular that the rival bandit leaders are situated in bases on opposite sides of a four-way intersection toward the end of the region, and that the Lost Witch is hiding out beyond the forest proper but before the swamp. The following is a full list of the types of foes encountered: *Bandit Boss (Miniboss) *Rogue Bandit (Miniboss) *Bandit *Bandit Archer *Muong Troll (Miniboss) *Forest Troll *Enraged Gorack (Miniboss) *Gorack *Forest Klaw *Black Wolf *Spiked Maw *Hell Boar *Swamp Stinger *The Lost Witch (Miniboss) Full Description The '''Dark Forest '''is a cold woodland nestled in the western Green Range, near Ehb's northern border. Dominated by coniferous trees, the forest is home to a wide variety of strange life, from meters-tall fungus to forest trolls, hell boars, and other monsters. More mundane beasts like black wolves also dwell in these woods. To the west lies the entrance to the Subterranean River, and to the south lies the Eastern Swamp. At the time of the Seck Resurgence, a Lescanzi caravan passing through the area came into conflict with a local horde of bandits, which had been allowed to flourish in the absence of the 10th Legion's patrols. The Bandit Boss, and the Rogue Bandit, operated out of their respective headquarters until the future Lady Montbarron and her companions drove them from the kingdom. The Lescanzi travelers also reported encountering Seck within the Dark Forest around this time. Nong's daughter, Sikra, was carried away by these creatures in the middle of the night, and her cousin, Boryev, pursued in order to rescue her. The archer, Phaedriel, had chased a group of Goblin thieves into the forest, but lost them amidst the trees. She eventually joined up with the passing band of heroes, who themselves sought a group of Goblins who had made off with the Staff of Stars. Close to the travelers' camp was an abandoned Dwarven quarry and gold mining operation. They were likely killed by trolls. Further down, near the Eastern Swamp, lies a branch in the road. One of them leads to the cave of the Bandit Boss and his treasure hoard, while the other one leads to a small castle, built in the same style as Castle Hiroth, which is home to the Rogue Bandit. Hidden in the depths of the forest is a pathway that leads to a walled garden, wherein dwells the Lost Witch. At the back of the garden lies a mausoleum, within which are four chests, surrounding a raised dais, where a single coffin sits. Trivia *The positioning of the Dark Swamp overlaps nonsensically with a deep gorge in the Forest. Some of the terrain occupies the same logical space, but the offending points are never loaded onscreen at the same time due to the long walking-distance between them. *The name "Rogue Bandit," and the way the man has his own base opposite the Bandit Boss, suggests a fracture in the organization, but it may have been put on-hold while there are intruders in the area. *In Dungeon Siege III, the region of Ehb known as the Rukkenvahl appears to be in the same area as the Dark Forest in Dungeon Siege. It is unknown if one is a sub-region of the other, or if they are simply different names for the same place. Gallery Bandit Battle.jpg|Bandits waylaying travelers in the Dark Forest Dwarf Quarry.jpg|Quarry DarkForestCastleExterior.jpg|Castle Exterior DarkForestCastleInterior.jpg|Rogue Bandit and his retinue in the Castle Interior Category:Locations in Ehb Category:Locations Category:Start locations Category:Forests